


Les Anges Déchus

by MoonsNight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsNight/pseuds/MoonsNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première chose qu'il vit quand il le rencontra ne fut pas son âme souillée, ni ses ailes tachées de boue. Ce qu'il vit, ce fut sa beauté angélique, presque magique, protégée par un air mutin et indifférent. Naruto pensa alors que son nouveau camarade avait tout d'un ange. Mais un ange tombé du ciel, qu'on avait abandonné et mis plus bas que terre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

## 

Prologue

_****_

_Mes ailes sont recouvertes de boue, me faisant couler un peu plus.  
Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai plongé dans ce trou, et je ne peux m'en sortir._

_****_

La cloche de l'école, annonçant la fin des cours, avait sonné depuis un long moment déjà. Le ciel se tentait de rose et de violet pendant que les oiseaux s'éloignaient au loin vers l'horizon. Tout semblait si calme et reposant. Et pourtant...

\- Tu ne vas rien me dire ?

C'est un silence qui lui répondit. Assis sur son tabouret, le jeune homme regardait la cour par la fenêtre, les membres du club de baseball s'entraînant encore sur le terrain. Il les observait se lancer la balle et jouer avec la batte, surtout ce garçon aux cheveux argent et aux billes pourpres.

\- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Le lycéen resta plongé dans ses pensées, fixant le joueur de baseball et ignorant grandement son professeur principal qui ne savait plus quoi raconter pour attirer son attention. Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'il questionnait le jeune homme, cherchant à savoir si oui ou non toutes ses rumeurs autour de lui était vraies. L'inquiétude qu'il lui portait était de plus en plus grande à mesure que ses racontars se propageaient chez les élèves, rendant par moment l'atmosphère invivable. Comment un jeune homme, venant tout juste d'arriver au lycée, pouvait créer autant d'histoires et de polémiques en ne faisant rien ? Le professeur se posait encore et encore la question, essayant de saisir ce qu'il se passait autour de ce garçon. Mais il ne semblait pas disposer à lui dire quoi ce soit...

\- Écoutes. Si ça continue, je vais devoir appeler tes parents.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait passé la porte, le jeune homme porta son regard sur son professeur, ses rétines noires comme l'encre rencontrant enfin les pupilles brunes de l'enseignant. Il affichait un regard neutre et détaché, comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas. Il n'en avait rien à faire en réalité. Cela lui était complètement égal qu'on lance des rumeurs à son sujet, qu'on se moque de lui ou qu'on le prenne comme bouc émissaire. Ça n'avait aucune importance.

\- Vous pouvez les contacter. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ses histoires de toute façon.

Sans un mot de plus, le lycéen se leva de son siège avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Il ne s'occupa pas plus de son professeur principal qui le regardait d'un air hagard et s'engagea dans le couloir du deuxième étage de l'établissement.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre les casiers à chaussures, son sac à la main et sa veste sur les épaules alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre ses mocassins noirs. La journée avait été longue et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se reposer. Lâchant un lourd soupir, le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses mèches corbeaux avant d'ouvrir son casier et de prendre sa paire de chaussures lorsque son portable se mit soudain à sonner dans son sac. D'un air morne, il attrapa l'objet entre ses doigts et le glissa contre son oreille. La voix grave du garçon lui parvint, un soupir ennuyé restant coincé dans sa gorge quand quelques secondes plus tard, il raccrocha son cellulaire et se dirigea vers la salle de classe d'un pas lent. Cette fois encore, il n'allait pas pouvoir se reposer tout de suite. Comme à chaque fois, ce petit manège se mettait en place. Non pas qu'il s'en lassait ou que ça lui déplaisait. Il n'en avait que faire. De toute façon, tout cela lui était égal. Alors pourquoi se plaindre ? Il n'avait qu'à leur dire oui, c'était beaucoup plus simple. Il ne pouvait pas leur résister de toute façon... il n'avait pas d'autre option.

La cloche de l'école, annonçant la fin des cours, avait sonné depuis un long moment déjà. Le ciel se tentait de rose et de violet pendant que les oiseaux s'éloignaient au loin vers l'horizon. Tout semblait si calme et reposant. Et pourtant...

\- Tu ne vas rien me dire ?

C'est un silence qui lui répondit. Assis sur son tabouret, le jeune homme regardait la cour par la fenêtre, les membres du club de baseball s'entraînant encore sur le terrain. Il les observait se lancer la balle et jouer avec la batte, surtout ce garçon aux cheveux argent et aux billes pourpres.

\- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Le lycéen resta plongé dans ses pensées, fixant le joueur de baseball et ignorant grandement son professeur principal qui ne savait plus quoi raconter pour attirer son attention. Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'il questionnait le jeune homme, cherchant à savoir si oui ou non toutes ses rumeurs autour de lui était vraies. L'inquiétude qu'il lui portait était de plus en plus grande à mesure que ses racontars se propageaient chez les élèves, rendant par moment l'atmosphère invivable. Comment un jeune homme, venant tout juste d'arriver au lycée, pouvait créer autant d'histoires et de polémiques en ne faisant rien ? Le professeur se posait encore et encore la question, essayant de saisir ce qu'il se passait autour de ce garçon. Mais il ne semblait pas disposer à lui dire quoi ce soit...

\- Écoutes. Si ça continue, je vais devoir appeler tes parents.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait passé la porte, le jeune homme porta son regard sur son professeur, ses rétines noires comme l'encre rencontrant enfin les pupilles brunes de l'enseignant. Il affichait un regard neutre et détaché, comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas. Il n'en avait rien à faire en réalité. Cela lui était complètement égal qu'on lance des rumeurs à son sujet, qu'on se moque de lui ou qu'on le prenne comme bouc émissaire. Ça n'avait aucune importance.

\- Vous pouvez les contacter. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ses histoires de toute façon.

Sans un mot de plus, le lycéen se leva de son siège avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Il ne s'occupa pas plus de son professeur principal qui le regardait d'un air hagard et s'engagea dans le couloir du deuxième étage de l'établissement.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre les casiers à chaussures, son sac à la main et sa veste sur les épaules alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre ses mocassins noirs. La journée avait été longue et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se reposer. Lâchant un lourd soupir, le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses mèches corbeaux avant d'ouvrir son casier et de prendre sa paire de chaussures lorsque son portable se mit soudain à sonner dans son sac. D'un air morne, il attrapa l'objet entre ses doigts et le glissa contre son oreille. La voix grave du garçon lui parvint, un soupir ennuyé restant coincé dans sa gorge quand quelques secondes plus tard, il raccrocha son cellulaire et se dirigea vers la salle de classe d'un pas lent. Cette fois encore, il n'allait pas pouvoir se reposer tout de suite. Comme à chaque fois, ce petit manège se mettait en place. Non pas qu'il s'en lassait ou que ça lui déplaisait. Il n'en avait que faire. De toute façon, tout cela lui était égal. Alors pourquoi se plaindre ? Il n'avait qu'à leur dire oui, c'était beaucoup plus simple. Il ne pouvait pas leur résister de toute façon... il n'avait pas d'autre option.

### A suivre.


	2. Chapitre I

## 

Chapitre I

_*****_

_Un silence de mort tomba quand il entra sur notre territoire._  
Tous le regardèrent alors qu'il cachait ses ailes dans son dos  
Ses yeux nous fixant avec mépris.  
C'était la première fois que je voyais un ange aussi différent de nous... 

_*****_

Une masse informe et bruyante circulait dans le couloir, blasant le professeur qui rangea ses affaires et quitta la salle de cours. Un jeune homme ouvrit la fenêtre, un autre sortit à son tour de la pièce tandis que la plupart des lycéens sortaient leurs déjeuners ou quittaient la salle pour aller à la cantine. On entendait des rires, des voix qui passaient par-dessus d'autres, des gloussements de lycéennes et des railleries. C'était une classe de première année tout ce qui avait de plus normal au monde. Et ça ne lui déplaisait pas tellement.

Entamant son sandwich avec conviction, le jeune homme essaya de se concentrer sur la discussion enflammée de son ami avant de détourner les yeux et de regarder en direction de la cour. Le vent qui soufflait par la fenêtre vint jouer dans ses mèches blondes en bataille, chatouiller sa peau légèrement tannée et son nez droit. Un agréable frisson le prit, ses paupières se fermant sur ses yeux bleus tandis qu'un faible soupir de bien-être quittait sa gorge. Il se sentait vraiment bien dans ce brouhaha incessant et cette animation régulière qu'il en oublia totalement son ami.

\- Naruto !

Le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur et reporta son attention sur le brun à ses côtés. Ses joues marquées de triangles rouges étaient gonflés de mécontentement, ses prunelles chocolat fixant un point dans la pièce alors qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, froissant sa chemise de lycéen. Son ami ne put s'empêcher de rire face à sa réaction pourtant si familière et manqua de s'étouffer avec son déjeuner.

\- C'est ça ! Passe l'arme à gauche aussi !

\- Arrêtes Kiba. Ton histoire, je la connais par cœur.

\- Dis aussi que je t'ennuie.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Un autre sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Naruto, le jeune homme continuant de bouder sur sa chaise quand la cloche se mit soudain à sonner, annonçant avec elle la reprise des cours. Un peu ennuyé, Kiba retourna à sa place au deuxième rang, le blond lui faisant un signe de la main pendant que ses voisins de table venaient tranquillement reprendre leur place. Le cours de maths allait bientôt commencer, cours dont Naruto aurait très bien pu se passer. A vrai dire, s'il avait voulu, il aurait arrêté l'école après le collège et serait parti travailler avant d'aller à l'étranger avec son parrain. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais véritablement eu d'attrait pour les cours même si ces notes étaient raisonnables. Mais ce qu'il désirait vraiment, c'était voyager. Lui qui avait toujours vécu dans cette petite ville proche de Tokyo, il avait toujours désiré voir ce qu'il se passait au-delà de l'horizon, là où il n'était jamais allé. C'était l'un de ses plus grands rêves et il comptait bien le réaliser après la remise des diplômes... si son tuteur le laissait faire.

Lâchant un long soupir, Naruto s'affaissa sur son siège, ses yeux allant observer la cour vide alors que son professeur entrait dans la salle de classe. Le silence se fit chez les élèves, leur professeur principal posant ses affaires sur le bureau pour ensuite rajuster son masque hygiénique et passer sa main dans ses cheveux argent. Ses yeux noirs scrutèrent l'ensemble de la classe, un soupir lui échappant quand il remarqua que Naruto regardait encore par la fenêtre avant qu'il ne croise les bras sur son torse et ne lance un regard vers la porte.

\- Bon, aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouvel élève.

Un brouhaha éclata alors parmi les lycéens, faisant soupirer le professeur qui réclama le calme. Il fallut bien cinq bonnes minutes avant que le silence ne se fasse à nouveau entendre, les élèves prêtant toute leur attention à leur enseignant qui lâcha un long soupir tout en tournant son regard vers l'entrée de la salle.

\- Tu peux entrer.

La porte coulissa alors doucement dans un bruit métallique, laissant apparaître un jeune homme. Sa peau opaline contrastait fortement avec ses prunelles onyx et ses cheveux noirs comme le charbon qui lui tombait dans la nuque. Il marchait d'un pas lent et las, son sac sur l'épaule avant qu'il ne s'arrête à côté de son professeur et ne fasse face à l'ensemble de la classe tout en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Plusieurs filles rougirent violemment en le voyant, d'autres l'observaient avec attention pendant que les garçons marmonnaient entre eux pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de spécial. Naruto, lui, avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le gênait le plus. C'était cette expression neutre et froide qui était peinte sur son visage.

\- Je vous présente Sasuke. Il va faire partie de notre classe à présent. Donc je vous demanderais d'être gentils avec lui.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du sensei qui posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme à ses côtés. Un léger bruit de fond s'élevait à nouveau, le lassant un peu avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Sasuke, tu peux aller t'asseoir là-bas.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux encres rencontrant les abysses de son sensei avant qu'il ne regarde à nouveau la classe. Il observa tous les élèves, les scrutant un à un, ses billes noirs empli de mépris et de supériorité les faisant frissonner d'effroi, avant de descendre de l'estrade et s'installer à une table au fond de la salle. Son sac tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, faisant sursauter plusieurs élèves, puis il sortit ses affaires et plongea le nez dans son livre, ignorant ses nouveaux camarades de classe. 

Voyant qu'aucun de se élèves ne réagissaient, le professeur commença son cours comme si de rien était, incitant ses lycéens à ne pas tenir compte de l'attitude plus que froide du jeune homme. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, lente et pesante pendant que les agissements de Sasuke mettaient encore le jeune homme mal à l'aise. D'un coup, le calme qu'il avait toujours connu s'était totalement dissipé.

### 

A suivre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le premier chapitre. Les choses vont se mettre en place doucement, jusqu'à se compliquer et s'accentuer. J'espère vraiment que vous allez apprécier cette fiction !  
> Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.  
> Tsuki


	3. Chapitre II

 

_*****_

_Il restait caché, nous ignorant. Les autres le regardaient de loin, l'ignorant.  
Mais quand certains d'entre nous se dirigèrent vers lui, je pouvais voir ses ailes grises.  
Et du même coup, l'âme pourrie de ceux qui étaient mes camarades._

_*****_

## 

Chapitre II 

La craie glissa encore un moment sur le tableau noir de la salle, les élèves tentant vainement de rester éveillés face aux dernières minutes de cours quand sonna soudain la cloche du lycée, les libérant de cet horrible calvaire. Leurs voix commencèrent à s'élever dans la pièce, des rires les accompagnants lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant sortir le jeune homme qui s'engagea dans le couloir bondé. Certains garçons râlèrent un peu avant de se moquer ouvertement de leur nouveau camarade tandis que les filles s'amassaient à la fenêtre pour le voir traverser la cour principale. Naruto, lui, rangeait son sac avec indifférence, ses yeux se posant un moment sur la silhouette du jeune garçon aux cheveux corbeaux avant de se détourner vers la sortie.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Sasuke avait intégré sa classe. Une semaine qu'il ne disait rien et qu'il ne se mêlait pas aux autres. Il regardait tout le monde avec un air suffisant et supérieur, ignorait quiconque lui adressait la parole et restait dans son coin à rêvasser. Il était rare que les professeurs lui demandent de répondre à une question ou qu'ils ne l'interpellent tout simplement. Ce jeune homme était une véritable porte de prison, glacial et indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait. Et à cause de ce comportement, beaucoup d'élèves venaient voir ce qu'il en était. Très vite, les gens commencèrent à se poser des questions et parler de lui. On racontait qu'il venait d'une famille de noble, qu'il avait eu des problèmes et qu'on l'avait rétrogradé dans ce lycée. D'autres disaient qu'il était un yakuza et qu'il pouvait tuer n'importe qui d'un seul regard. Des histoires toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres qui changeaient complètement l'atmosphère de l'établissement. Naruto avait l'impression que tout le monde retournait sa veste, montrant un visage plus lassant et snob que d'ordinaire. Le jeune homme n'avait qu'une seule envie en les voyant : c'était rentrer chez lui.

Attrapant son sac d'un air fatigué, Naruto sortit de la salle de classe d'un pas lent pour se diriger vers les casiers à chaussures. Sa main passa dans ses mèches blondes, un soupir quittant sa gorge. Un groupe de garçons discutait vivement dans l'entrée tout en regardant le portail de l'établissement. Ils devaient très certainement parler de son nouveau camarade, chose qui était devenue une véritable habitude ces derniers jours. Il était devenu le centre de l'attention de tous, monopolisant même les discussions au déjeuner. Et Naruto commençait à en avoir assez. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous s'occupent de lui ? Sasuke l'avait bien fait comprendre. Il ne voulait aucun ami, ni se lier à qui que ce soit. Alors pourquoi tant se préoccuper de lui ? Le jeune homme trouvait ça absurde. Tellement absurde qu'il en avait la migraine.

Un long soupir de lassitude lui échappant, Naruto enfila ses chaussures avant de rajuster son manteau sur ses épaules. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, le vent se faisant de plus en plus froid à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient. Les nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel limpide, annonçant un prochain orage pendant que le jeune homme se pressait de rentrer chez lui. Tout cela finirait bien par se terminer à un moment où un autre.

 

*****

 

Ses pas le menèrent péniblement jusqu'à sa salle de classe, une plainte quittant ses lèvres avant qu'il ne morde furieusement dans son pain au melon. Il s'était encore fait avoir, comme presque chaque fois qu'il y avait des pains spéciaux à l'heure de midi. Comme quoi, tous les étudiants se ruaient pour avoir les meilleurs sandwichs... et il se faisait toujours avoir.

Tout en affichant un air las, Naruto salua plusieurs de ses camarades qui passaient rapidement dans le couloir, allant à leur tour à la cafétéria avant qu'il ne tourne dans le couloir pour atteindre sa classe. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il n'aurait pas le temps de discuter avec Kiba et celui-ci allait à nouveau bouder dans son coin. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le mettre en rogne, Naruto adorait voir son ami faire la moue comme un enfant. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de se disputer. Il n'avait envie de rien en fait.

Le jeune homme mordit à nouveau dans son sandwich, avançant jusqu'à la porte de sa classe, lorsqu'il percuta soudain un étudiant devant lui. Son déjeuner faillit tomber sur le sol, un hoquet lui échappant avant qu'il ne relève la tête pour s'excuser. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains lui lança un regard dédaigneux, ne s'occupant pas plus de lui pour ensuite reporter son attention sur la discussion qui avait entre lui... et son camarade de classe. Naruto resta pantois face à ce qu'il voyait, comme beaucoup des élèves de sa classe jusqu'à ce que le garçon de terminal n'affiche un sourire satisfait, sa main passant dans sa tignasse brune avec lenteur alors qu'il récupérait son cellulaire. Quelques secondes plus tard, il retrouva son ami, lui adressant un sourire victorieux tout en lui montrant son téléphone portable.

\- C'est bon ? T'as son numéro ?

\- Ouai. Je peux appeler Sachiko quand je veux maintenant.

\- Je crois que ça va être génial.

Ils tournèrent dans le couloir, oubliant les personnes qui les entouraient et parlaient avec enthousiasme. On aurait dit deux gamins qui avaient trouvé un jouet à leur goût et qui avaient hâte de s'amuser avec. Naruto chercha à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ce jeune homme, en classe de terminale, venait de parler avec Sasuke pour avoir le numéro d'une fille... il avait manqué un épisode. Depuis quand Sasuke donnait des numéros de portable ? Depuis quand connaissait-il ses types ? Et depuis quand parlait-il avec des élèves du lycée ? Naruto était sidéré. Il n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole à l'égard de quiconque dans sa classe et il parlait facilement avec des aînés. C'était n'importe quoi.

Sans dire un mot, le jeune homme entra en cours, ignorant la plupart de ses camarades qui fixaient encore Sasuke. Il ne s'occupait déjà plus d'eux, semblant las et ennuyé et lisait son livre de cours sans broncher. Puis tout redevint normal, les rires et les discussions reprenant comme d'habitude. De son côté, Naruto n'écouta pas un mot que sortait son ami, mâchant son déjeuner sans grande conviction. Tout cela n'était vraiment pas normal.

 

_A suivre_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour ce retard. Beaucoup de boulot et quelques problèmes persos. Mais me revoilà.
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il vous a donné envie de lire la suite !

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour cher lecteur. Voici le prologue de cette nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'il a plu et que tu viendras lire la suite !  
> Le premier chapitre sera en ligne la semaine prochaine, où on aura l'apparition de Naruto.  
> Je compte poster hebdomadairement les chapitres et surtout, pouvoir tenir mon engagement à ce niveau là.
> 
> Voila pour moi. J'espère te revoir mercredi prochain ! A bientôt.
> 
> Tsuki


End file.
